The Wimp
| mindmg = 7 | maxdmg = 9 | numattacks = 3 | range = 1-2 | line of fire = Direct | notes = | game file name = s_trooper_underdog }} Overview The Wimp is a low-level soldier with a weak machine gun attack dealing a mere 7-9 ('''x3) damage. The attack animation shows the Wimp firing wildly, as if he lacks control of his own gun. All ranks require an absurdly high and resource costs for promotion, though with extremely little gain in any stats. For the first few ranks, The Wimps gain single points of and increases, so little that they do not even affect the primary attack. However, once The Wimp reaches '''Rank 6, the stats jump to very high levels, and two new attack options can be researched which will truly reward the player's investment, as long as the player has enough to research these attacks. When the Wimp uses these attacks, he first turns himself into a huge, bulking goliath. The Juiced Hook will swipe three adjacent spaces in the front row, selectable by The Wimp and not restricted to his position, unlike other "swipe" attacks. The Juiced Clap gives The Wimp a ranged attack of sorts, sending a shock-wave down an entire column that will even get past blocking units. However, these attacks can only be performed from the front row. Both these attacks also do 50% armor piercing and have high critical bonuses against Soldier units. The Wimp's low cost, short build, and heal time make them ideal for occupying forces and front line fodder. These units excel at dishing out massive amounts of damage to any area on the enemy formation, while players are free to use them as they please due to them being so expendable. In PvP, players tend to find that the best way to deal with opposing Wimps is with chemical/poison units aided by an extra 15% fire damage taken by The Wimps. Attacks Rifle= - | damage3 = - | damage4 = - | damage5 = - | damage6 = - | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | ammorequired = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} }} |-| Pick-me-up= | attacks = - | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs Soldiers | cost = | notes = Attacks 3 spaces in front. | game file name = underdog_5deep }} - | cooldown = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs Soldiers | cost = , | notes = Attack is not obstructed by Blocking units | game file name = underdog_3wide }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 4 |uv2 = 5 |uv3 = 6 |uv4 = 7 |uv5 = 49 |uv6 = 49 |spreward5 = 64 |spreward6 = 176 |goldreward5 = 320 |goldreward6 = 880 |notes = }} Costs Updates 2.8 *Deployment of The Wimp limited to 3 per battle. *Wimps are now 15% weaker to fire type damage *Rank 5 wimps have the same pvp value as a rank 6 wimps *R6 wimps PvP unit value increased from 44-49 2.5 hotfix * Juiced Clap attack pattern reverted back to single column, doing full damage. 2.4 * Juiced Clap attack pattern changed from single column to T-pattern, with reduced damage to outer spaces. 2.2 * Introduced. Gallery File:TheWimp_transformation.png|The Wimp, in various states of attack. Category:2.2 Patch